Broken Man
by power-of -the-lightning-bolt
Summary: Lily and James are having rough times. One night at a party things get wild and James finds himself landed in Azkaban the next day, leaving Lily all alone to fend for herself in the cruel wizarding world..will she ever forgive him?
1. Default Chapter

Halloween of 1978 was an interesting one. The air was sticky and humid, the leaves on the trees crisp and red. The sky was purple and Godric's Hollow was lit up and welcoming to the little ones out trick or treating. Halloween was about to take a turn for the worst though.

The doorbell rang, and James jumped out of his bed. "Leave it, James," Lily muttered, pulling him back down.

"But it's Halloween and they want candy," James whined, pushing her arm off of him. He got up and pulled on some clothes. The doorbell rang again and James slid down the banister of the stairs. "I'm coming!" he yelled, grabbing a bowl of candy and throwing open the door.

"Trick or treat!" chorused four little kids. One was dressed as a ballerina, one was a cowboy, and one was a wizard.

"Here you go!" James said dumping the contents of the bowl into each of their bags equally. The children's eyes lit up, and they thanked him up and down, James smiled and watched them skip down the front walk on to the next house.

He shut the door and turned off the front lights and turned to go back upstairs to his warm and welcoming bed, with Lily waiting in it for him.

When he got back to their room, he found Lily sitting on the phone with someone. "And you're sure that it's right?" she asked, her face pale. James collapsed down next to her. She hung it up, giving James a weak smile.

"What was that about?" James asked, kissing Lily on her lips. He broke away and looked at her.

"It was nothing," Lily replied, moving away from him. She glanced over at the clock and gasped. "We're supposed to be at Sirius's to meet him for the party!" she said, getting up, and pulling on some of her clothes.

"Shit, we better get ready," James said, jumping up and pulling on his very best dress robes. The party they were going to was very formal, it was for the high society of the wizarding world, everyone who was anyone would be there.

Lily pulled on a set of emerald green dress robes that had a very low-cut neckline, and clung to her curves. Her hair was piled on top of her head in curls, and she was applying a little bit of make up.

The two apparated over to Sirius's immediately. When they got there all they found was a note from Sirius.

__

Lily, and Prongs,

I got sick of waiting for you, seeing as many hot women are going to be there, I left. See you there!

Padfoot

James grinned, he knew Sirius would be getting lucky tonight.

Hours later, Lily and James were standing around a snack table, holding glasses of champagne. "James remind me again why I come here with you every year," Lily complained.

"Because you love me, and I have to go to keep up the Potter name," James replied, smiling.

"Can we at least go dance or something?" Lily asked. James shook his head which was starting to hurt a little.

"I've got to go suck up to Millie dearest and her followers, there must be something you can do," James said, getting annoyed.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll be waiting for you over at the main doors at midnight, but don't hold your breath," she said and stalked off. James smacked himself, he knew not to treat Lily like that, but this was not one of his nights either. He trudged off to the bar to solve his problems.

"Hey James old buddy!" said Remus, clapping James on the back. "Come have a few beers with me," he said, pulling James off towards the open bar. James obliged. A half hour and ten firewhiskeys later, James and Remus were as drunk as hell. They were staggering off towards the nearest bathroom when they were caught by none other than the Minister of Magic herself, Millicent Bagnold.

"James Potter!" she said in a fake happy voice. James inwardly groaned. He was drunk and did not want the Minister to him that way.

Millicent Bagnold was a beautiful woman to say the least. She had long legs and was very thin, with long curly espresso brown hair, and matching eyes.

"How are you dear Millie?" he asked, trying not to exhale too much, in fear of her smelling all of the alcohol.

"I'm fine, I need to talk to you about something though, privately," she said, when she noticed Remus.

James nodded and followed her. "You know this really isn't a good time," he said, trying to keep his balance.

"I don't care," came her steely voice. James was confused.

He was led to a small room in the back. It was dark and black. He couldn't see exactly what was in it, but that was easily solved. "Lumos," he said quietly. There was a small ball of light right in front of him. He could see a few chairs and a large table. All of a sudden torches on the walls came to life. "Nox," he said finally.

Millicent sat down, and James did too. "Now you're probably wondering why I led you back here," she started out. "I want you to listen to me, and try not to interrupt. You know of Voldemort, and how he is rising quickly. He sent a letter to my offices explaining what he wanted, and I have my spies on the inside that listen to what he wants. It's simple and it makes a lot of sense. He feels that we've put ourselves in danger with letting all of the half-bloods and muggleborns in. So all he wants to do is cleanse the wizarding world, restore it to the pure-bloods. And I have agreed to join forces with him. And we want you to help. You're perfect-everyone loves and listens to you, you're a great influence. We think that if you were on our side this could easily get done by the time you're done with Auror training. And everyone could live in peace, so my question is will you join us?" she asked.

James looked at her. He was drunk and not fully processing this. "You're kidding right?" he slurred the words together, just barely.

"No, I'm dead serious, this is an offer you just can't say no to, if you know what I mean," she replied.

"I won't help you, my wife is a muggleborn! I'm not going to help you kill her!" he shouted.

"There is no reason to raise your voice, and if you're good we'll let her stay," she said, trying to get James to be quiet.

"I won't do it," he said getting up and trying to leave. But the door was locked. "Damn it let me out!" he bellowed.

"I refuse to, Mr. Potter," Ms. Bagnold said coolly, still sitting at the desk.

James took three long strides and reached the desk, he leaned over so he was face to face with the minister. "You're going to let me out right now," he seethed.

"I most certainly will not, and you can kiss your little mudblood goodbye!" she said, appalled.

"Don't you dare hurt Lily, or I will kill you," he said, nostrils flaring.

She threw floo powder into the fire, and it turned an emerald green, just like Lily's eyes. A masked head appeared. "He's refused, collect the mudblood and torture her," she said, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

She turned back to James and smirked.

"Crucio!"

Author's Note: I know I know I know, I should not be starting yet another story, but I couldn't help it. I love this plot line. Not very much happens this chapter but trust me things will get interesting! Review please and tell me whether it's worth continuing or not, I'm aiming for ten reviews give or take a few…


	2. Chapter Two

James stood, trying not to scream out as he was hit with the curse. His every nerve was on fire. Finally after what seemed like eternity the curse seemed to be lifted, but then he felt nothing. He felt happy, but still extremely drunk. He heard a thud as someone hit the floor, and he too fell, waiting to be found.

Lily was off dancing with Sirius having a good time with some of her old friends, she was hardly mad at James anymore, and she couldn't be mad at him for long, with the news she had just found out. She had been floating on could nine ever since she realized this was the best thing that could happen with their relationship.

Midnight came all too soon for her, and she was waiting at the door for James. People were filing out and giving her strange looks, and it seemed as if some were whispering as soon as they saw her. Everyone was using hushed tones, and Lily had no clue what it was about. Did her dress rip? Was she showing anything inappropriate? Was there something on her teeth? Lily decided to go into the bathroom to check herself out quickly.

She looked just fine, and was completely stumped on why everybody was acting so strange. She gathered up her things and headed back to the main entrance. But she was stopped by an elderly looking auror. "Mrs. Potter, I'm so sorry," he said. She could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Your husband-"

"Is James alright? Is he hurt?" She asked quickly, walking faster towards the man.

"No he's fine, I assure you, but he killed a woman, he killed the Minister of Magic," the auror said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily dropped everything she was holding, and the contents of her purse spilled out on the ground. Her wand rolled away under a table.

"He didn't, he couldn't have, James wouldn't do that sort of thing unless it was self defense, I'm sorry but he just wouldn't, you've got the wrong man!" Lily said sobbing.

"No, he most certainly was the man who killed her, the last spell from his wand shows the killing curse," her replied, trying to calm Lily down. He looked like a nice man, tall and handsome. He was very fit looking, and had a very prominent nose, he had longer black hair that was a bit untidy like James's, but not to that extent.

"What's going to happen to James now?" Lily asked, her voice cracking.

"He'll be shipped off to Azkaban now, at least until his hearing," the auror replied, running his hand through his hair like James always did.

Lily fell to the ground in a dead faint.

James woke up to find himself in a cold dark room. He was sitting on the ground which was made of cement, but had lots of dirt in it. The walls were damp and cold also, and James saw brutal waves out the tiny window in the corner.

He jumped up and reached for his wand, only to find it missing. He reached for his glasses and put them on, he saw black figures floating around in just outside of a set of bars, two on each side.

"Tell me where I am," he demanded, but there was no response. "TELL ME WHERE I AM!" he yelled. Still there was no answer.

Suddenly he heard footsteps headed towards his cell. "Hello Mr. Potter," he heard.

It was Albus Dumbledore, and Cornelius Fudge. "How have you been holding up?" he heard his old headmaster ask. James didn't answer.

"Don't be civil to him, he's nothing but a cold hearted murderer!" Fudge whispered to Dumbledore.

"What do you mean I'm a murderer? You have got to have the wrong man!" James said suddenly, a note of fear in his voice. "And where is Minister Bagnold? Shouldn't she be down here questioning me?" he asked.

The two men outside of his cell gave each other strange looks. "She would be, but she's dead," Dumbledore said suddenly.

"What? When did this happen?" James asked, his mouth hanging open.

"What do you mean when did this happen, you were there, you KILLED her, don't play dumb with us, Potter," Fudge said.

"I didn't kill anyone!" James protested.

"It doesn't matter, your wand had the killing curse on it, and you had motive-" Fudge tried to continue

"What motive?" James asked, getting angry.

"You were having an affair with her and-"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" James bellowed.

"None of your business, anyway, is there anyone in particular that you can call in for your defense? And is there anyone you would like us to call in?" Fudge said, not giving James's question a second thought.

"Lily, Sirius, and Remus," James said immediately. They would be able to help him for sure.

"Lily," said a wispy voice. Lily sat up and looked at where she was. Everything was sparkling white and the place smelled sterile. The hospital.

"How are you feeling?" the wispy voice asked. She identified herself as Nurse Jones.

"Where am I?" Lily asked.

"You're at the Sacred Heart Hospital, now how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but how is-" Lily started to say but was interrupted by a needle making its way into her arm. "What is that for?" Lily asked, flinching.

"You need your liquids, now swallow this and you should feel a little drowsy," the nurse said, stuffing a pill into her mouth.

Lily spit it out immediately. "I want to know how my baby is," she said coldly.

"If you just take your pills I'll get the doctor to come in and talk to you," Nurse Jones said just as cold, once again stuffing pills into Lily's mouth.

Lily swallowed them, reluctantly and resorted to glaring at the nurse while she checked all of Lily's vitals.

Hours later Lily was still waiting for the doctor to come in and talk to her when she thought she saw Sirius walk past the door. She thought that she must be delirious and shook it off.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hello Mrs. Potter I'm Dr. Jensen how are you feeling today?" he asked, pulling out a clipboard.

"I'd be doing a lot better if I didn't have to wait for five hours for news on if everything's ok with pregnancy," Lily retorted. She had always hated hospitals.

The doctor's smile faded. "Ah yes, sorry about the wait, Anyway you're doing just fine and so is the baby, although we would like to keep you for a couple of days for observations and maybe we'll need to put you on bed rest," he said.

"Why would you need to do that if we're both fine?" Lily asked, getting worried.

"Well in some tests your baby showed some abnormalities, it's really highly developed for you only being about eight weeks along, have you been taking some drugs or steroids that could be affecting your child's health?" he asked. Lily glared at him. "I'll take that as a no," he said, marking something on his clipboard.

Lily knew exactly why her baby was developing faster; it was definitely a wizard, because in the womb they tend to grow faster than muggle babies do.

"You've got to let me go and see my husband," Lily said, she was going to try to leave and not come back.

"We can't let you do that Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry but we can try and get him to come here," the doctor offered.

"He can't come to me, I have to go to him," Lily said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Merlin, James, we'll get you out of here as soon as we can," Sirius said, as he was meeting with his friend. Remus was there also, but was staying very quiet.

"Where is Lily?" James asked, looking concerned.

"We couldn't reach her, we're sure she's fine though," Sirius said quickly. James nodded, looking a little bit sad.

"Are they going to give me the kiss?" he asked, looking scared.

"They can't because you're innocent, James," Remus said, it was the first thing he had said since he had arrived there.

"I think I heard that Lily was taken to a hospital because she fainted or something," Sirius said looking at James, sympathetically.

"I want her here as soon as you find her. I'm scared that they're not even going to give me a fair trial and I want to at least be able to say goodbye to her while I am still sane. I want her to know that whatever I did was only to protect her. But you guys, the worst part is that I don't even remember last night," James said sadly, looking down, letting a single tear fall freely to the ground.

"It's going to be alright James, everything will work itself out in time," Remus said, feeling sorry for his best friend.

"She's going to hate me, she won't believe that I'm innocent," James said shaking his head.

"Time's up you two," said what had to be the only human guard in Azkaban. Remus and Sirius grabbed their coats and left, leaving James to the dementors.

Author's Note: I don't really like this chapter, but it's one of those ones that you've got to have in order to proceed with the story. And thank you so much to: **Da-Munchine **for reviewing my last chapter! It's really appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

Lily sat in the staring blankly out the window. She had to contact someone to get her out of there soon.

Her doctor had come in way too much over the course of the day. Sometimes he brought other doctors, and they all looked amazed at what was showing up on the ultrasound. It really wasn't that big of a deal…to her at least. She sighed and wished that she could be with James, but he'd surely be in Azkaban by now.

Remus went to the auror's office on the seventh floor of the Ministry headquarters to try to find the auror that had talked to Lily on Halloween, maybe he would know something.

He got the name of the auror, but he apparently wasn't in today because he was visiting someone in the hospital. Remus sighed and went to try to find Sirius to see if they could find something that would prove James innocence. It wasn't an easy thing accomplish.

"So there's absolutely no way possible we can prove his innocence without an eyewitness?" Sirius asked, slamming a book shut.

"It doesn't look like it, Padfoot," Remus said looking extremely downcast.

"Hey, wait weren't you with him for a little while?" Sirius asked, perking up a little bit.

"I was but Bagnold told me to go away at the last minute, although I did follow them and I heard her ask him something, and he completely blew up at her, saying something about not hurting Lily," Remus replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"So then it is true," Sirius said, surprised, "I can't believe he'd do that to Lily."

Remus looked puzzled, "What's true?" he asked.

"Everyone's saying that James and Bagnold were having an affair, and Lily didn't know and then James decided it was wrong after awhile, so that's what they were fighting about in that back room," Sirius replied, digging out the Daily Prophet to find the article.

"He wouldn't do that Sirius, I know James and I know he couldn't do that to Lily," Remus said shaking his head in doubt.

Lily groaned as the door opened, it had to be more "experts". But she was surprised to find not another doctor, but the auror that had broken the news to her the other night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he pulled out some flowers from behind his back.

"Horrible, thank you though," she said with a smile, "I'm afraid I never caught your name the other night though," she said as he set the flowers down.

"I'm Ben Albrecht," he said flashing a smile at her. Lily couldn't help but smile back.

"Can you get me out of here?" she asked suddenly.

"That's exactly what I came here for, Mrs. Potter. Now do you have your wand with you?" he asked. Lily nodded towards a pile of clothes that she had been wearing the night before. He picked them up and told her to hold them, first making sure she had her wand. In thirty seconds they were gone and Lily and Ben were at the ministry.

"Thank you so much," Lily said hugging Ben. He looked surprised.

"No problem, you can call on me anytime if you need help," he said turning into his office.

Lily turned to go back home to the Potter Mansion. But something was utterly wrong when she got there.

There were people streaming in and out of the place and it looked as if they were taking things. Lily ran straight to the neighbor's house.

"Mrs. Johnson!" she yelled, looking around inside the house. She spotted the owl she was looking for and scribbled a note to the auror's office.

Minutes later a whole bunch of aurors were heard appearing in front of the house.

"Mrs. Potter?" asked one of them, she recognized the voice as that of Ben's.

"I'm here!" Lily said running out of the Johnson's house and meeting the aurors.

"Why did you call us out?" he asked.

"Don't you see those people, they're vandalizing and stealing from me, that's my house! What are they doing there, and why aren't you doing anything?" Lily said pointing to Godric's Hollow.

All of the aurors, other than Ben started to burst out laughing.

"Mrs. Potter, that is not your house anymore," he said.

"Why not?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because your husband is the only male living in your house and now that he's in prison, he doesn't deserve that privilege," said one of the aurors in the back.

"But I live there too! And soon a baby will be too!" she said, not understanding why they would do this to her.

"I'm sorry Mrs., but it's the law. You're going to have to find somewhere else to live," he replied.

"Well am I at least able to grab some of my things?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that's not allowed," replied Ben, quietly, he felt sorry for what would most likely soon be a widow, a widow with a baby on the way.

"Well it looks as if that's all sorted out," an auror said and they all disappeared right before her eyes, leaving Lily all alone.

She fell to the ground sobbing.

Author's Note: Yeah I know short short short. Oh well it's something. I've once again been banned from the computer so updates for anything are going to probably be less frequent. But I honestly will try. Basically this is filler, but parts of it are vital, trust me it does get better, it just needs to get going!

Thank you, so much **soft n' fluffy **for reviewing chapter two, you are one of my favorite reviewers, and the next chapter of It's a Small World will be dedicated to you, I promise!

Well R/R please with feedback, it makes me update faster!


	4. Chapter Four

Lily laid on the ground wondering where she could possibly go for the night. She had heard stories when she was a girl at Hogwarts about how pregnant girls with no place to go are forced to live in a whorehouse. She couldn't let that happen to her though.

It started to get cold, and she figured that she would have to find a place soon or risk getting sick. She couldn't do that either because if she got sick she didn't know if she had access to a doctor, and if she was sick she'd have a miscarriage. James would be heartbroken then.

It didn't matter if James was heartbroken though, did it? He certainly didn't care if she was heartbroken, he hadn't even sent for her. She had received no word from him since he was taken away. Lily was starting to believe all the rumors that she was hearing about how they were having an affair.

_Would James do that to her?_

* * *

James sat in his cell, he couldn't believe that people thought he had murdered Millicent Bagnold, it just wasn't possible! He also couldn't believe all the things that Remus and Sirius had been telling him. The things that people come up with! Why would he ever have an affair with the Minister of Magic?

Yes, she was beautiful, but he still had Lily.

_Lily._

He wondered where she was now. He wondered if she would ever forgive him for letting this happen to her. She was sure to be on the streets by now. Remus and Sirius would never find her then!

He had to talk to her before he went crazy. He had to talk to her before the chance was taken away. Suddenly the bars that contained him in this pit slammed open.

It was Snape.

"What do you want?" James asked bitterly.

"I wouldn't be talking to me like that if I were you," he replied folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh really, what makes you think that I should be civil to you?" James asked. He was getting quite annoyed already, and Snape had been there for only a minute.

"I know that you're innocent," he said simply.

"Well I knew that, thank you very much," James muttered sarcastically.

"I could help you get out of here. I know who did it. I was there," Snape said with a smile.

"If you were there, why would you be helping me?" James asked, "Surely that means that you work for Voldemort, and Voldemort wants me. It doesn't add up."

"Yes, but I also work for Dumbledore. I am a spy for Dumbledore, and the Order. The Order just happens to want you back," Snape said with a cold glare towards James.

"How can you help me though?" James asked.

"We're working that out now, just don't do anything stupid. And don't give them any reason to think that you're guilty," Snape answered, and then left. The bars shut with a bang.

"Snape!" James called out. He turned around to face James once more.

"Would you find Lily and bring her here?" he asked. He didn't want Snape's help, but he was the only man that had visited him in a while. Sirius and Remus were off...somewhere. Snape nodded and disappeared behind one of the doors leading out of the prison.

* * *

Lily was laying on a nice comfortable bed, waiting for Christine to return. She was a kind middle-aged woman who decided to take Lily in. Actually she hadn't. She ran a home for people in Lily's situation.

Lily hadn't come here right away though. She had gone to the whorehouse first. She was very desperate. The woman there could somehow tell that she was pregnant and immediately brought her here. Christine had welcomed her in and given her a nice room.

There was a knock at the door and Christine came in. She had dark brown hair that fell down her back in tight ringlets. She had pale skin without any wrinkles, and her eyes were a dark brown to match her hair. With her, she brought a tray of tea and seated herself in a chair next to Lily's bed.

"You look like you've had it rough, dear," she said as she handed Lily a cup of tea. Lily took a sip and nodded.

"Would you tell me what happened?" she asked as she brushed a curl away from her face.

"My husband was sent to Azkaban. When I found out I fainted and ended up in a muggle hospital. They were going to keep me there because my baby-" Lily started.

"A baby? Congratulations!" Christine said with a smile, "It's been so long since there was a baby in the house!"

Lily smiled and let her free hand drift to her still flat belly, "Yes, and since they were muggles they thought that it was amazing how developed the baby was and they immediately sent in a team of experts. They were going to keep me there for a long time I suppose. Then one of the auror's came and brought me home where I learned that the Ministry could take it away from me. They wouldn't even let me grab some of my things! I wandered around and ended up here," Lily finished.

"Oh my, you have had it rough! If you don't mind my asking, what was your husband sent to Azkaban for?" she asked.

"Murder," Lily replied sadly. She knew what was coming next. It had happened quite a few times since James had been shipped off.

"You're James Potter's wife aren't you?" Christine asked.

Lily nodded and a tear slipped down her face. Lily didn't know what happened after that. She just remembered crying herself to sleep. She didn't even realize it when Christine left and turned off the light.

Author's Note: I know that this is really quite short, but right now my computer is acting really weird and I can't use Word. So I found a way around it. I just export a chapter and delete it, and then in the edit/preview part I just type up a whole new chapter. The chapters will get longer. Just bear with me. That was an experiment. I hope you can understand why there was a wait!


End file.
